1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser treatment apparatus and, more particularly, to a laser treatment apparatus for treating a site of disease of a patient by irradiation with laser beams.
2. Description of Related Art
For conventional laser treatment apparatuses, visual brightness of an aiming light for aiming at a target of laser beams may vary with a site of observation because a reflectance of the aiming light varies with the site of observation. The brightness of the aiming light also may vary with a change in a magnification of observation or in a size of a spot of the aiming light.
The aiming light is applied, for example, to a site of treatment, i.e., a site of observation of the eyeground, together with laser beams. And an entire area of the eyeground is illuminated with an illumination means. If the contrast or illuminance of the aiming light with respect to a light of illumination around the aiming light would be low, the operator has the difficulty in observing the illumination light, thereby failing to allow the laser beams to be applied to the correct site of observation and resulting in surgical accidents. Hence, conventional laser treatment apparatuses require the operator to adjust the optimum quantity of the aiming light by observing the site of observation under illumination with the aiming light whenever operation is to be performed.